Alone
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Sometimes, it's best to be with someone than being all by yourself. Especially if that person cares about you with all their heart. You never know how your fate may change. Don't push away those who treasure you. One-shot, BBTerra.


**Hey, guys! Here's a brand new BBTerra fic from me. Sorry if it isn't any good!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The sun was descending slowly from the cloudless sky, leaving it in a deep orange colour that was reflected in the ocean below. A silhouette of a teenage girl was standing on the edge of a cliff top to watch it disappear. Raising a gloved hand, she brushed a few strands of her shoulder-length blonde hair away from her deep blue eyes. A broken sob escaped her into the atmosphere, expressing her great unhappiness.

It had been another day of being unable to control her special powers for Terra. As always, when she had pulled herself out of bed that morning, she had told herself she wasn't going to let them cause any trouble. She did not want to create any danger to anyone. Certainly not to the five friends she had who had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go and gave her a home.

Try as she might to use her powers to help her friends fight crime that afternoon, they had only ended up causing landslides and rock falls. Although no one had been hurt, Terra had been ashamed of herself for nearly endangering her friends. She had ran away from them out of regret, ignoring their yells of her name to come back to them, arriving at the cliff top just in time to see the sunset.

"What is wrong with me?" Terra clenched her fists, angry with herself. "What did I have to be given these horrible powers?! I can't do any good with them! Why couldn't they be given to someone who can control them?"

The blonde squeezed her blue eyes shut, but that didn't stop some tears escaping from them to run down her cheeks.

"All I've ever wanted to do was help others, but because I'm so weak and can't control these powers, I only end up causing destruction!"

Terra buried her head into her gloved hands, letting her tears fall into them.

"I should just be alone! I should never have been taken in by the Teen Titans! They're always able to save the day! All I ever do with my powers is get in the way!"

The girl felt her heart aching as she thought of her friends who she lived with. She never wanted her uncontrollable powers to cause any harm to them. They were all very precious to her - especially one in particular.

"I should just be alone. I'm too dangerous to be friends with any of them. I don't wanna hurt them. Not Robin, not Cyborg, not Starfire, not Raven nor-"

Before Terra could say the name of her most special friend, she sudden felt the ground crumble underneath her feet. Her eyes widened as she let out a terrified scream as she began to plummet downwards off the cliff top.

The girl spun through the air, plunging down towards the icy cold water far below. She tried to use her powers to summon something to cling onto and pull herself upwards, but she was thrown off guard too far to be able to concentrate. There was nothing she could do to save herself.

As the sea came closer by the second, Terra braced herself for her death. She closed her eyes as she waited to fall through the water, never to be seen again.

" _TERRA!_ "

Something grabbed Terra's shoulders from above, stopping her from falling any further and preventing her from hitting the water. She opened her eyes widely in surprise to find she was being pulled upwards back towards the cliff top. She looked up to see that what had rescued her was a giant bird.

A smile spread across Terra's face as her blue eyes twinkled. She knew who the bird was at once by his green colour.

As soon as the huge animal reached the clifftop, his used his bird feet which he was holding Terra from by her shoulders to gently swing her upwards. He managed to catch her in his large feathery wings. Cradling the girl inside them, it gazed at her silently as he touched down on the ground - before changing back into his true form, shooting a worried look to the blonde.

"Are you alright, Terra?"

With her blue eyes sparkling, Terra closed them before wrapping her arms around the one who was holding her in his own. "I am, thanks to you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy embraced the girl warmly in his hold. He was very relieved he had reached her in time. Had he not decided to turn into a bird and fly in search for her after she had run away, her fate would have been very different indeed.

"You came for me..." Terra opened her eyes to gaze softly up at Beast Boy. "You rescued me..."

"Of course I did!" Beast Boy rubbed her back gently. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

"But...why?" The blonde looked away, shame-faced. "All I do is cause you and the others trouble with my powers..."

"That's not your fault, Terra! You can't help that! It's not gonna get in the way of you being a Teen Titan! You're one of us!"

"I don't deserve you or the others in my life..." Terra looked up sadly at her special friend. "I should just be alone..."

" _What?!_ " Beast Boy sounded outraged by what he had heard. "Don't ever say that, Terra! Being alone is what you don't deserve! You wouldn't be here now, telling me this, if I had left you alone!"

"But, Beast Boy-"

"Terra..." Beast Boy gently pressed his finger against Terra's lips, silencing her as he gave her a determined look. "You will _never_ be alone. Not ever. I'm always gonna be there for you - because I love you!"

Terra felt her heart picking up speed. She was overwhelmed by the last three words spoken to her by the person who she cherished more than anything in the world. It was surreal to hear them come from someone who loved goofing around, playing pranks and telling bad jokes. Trusting Beast Boy with her life, she knew he truly meant it.

With the tears that had been in her eyes replaced with happiness, Terra smiled softly up at Beast Boy, leaning closer into his embrace with her arms wrapping tighter around him.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she whispered. "I love you, too..."

Beast Boy beamed, trembling with elation over hearing Terra telling him the same words she had said to him. As he continued to cradle her, he watched as she moved her face in front of his. He gazed deeply into her blue eyes for a moment, then with all the love he felt for her, he kissed her lips.

Terra closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. She was the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life. She was highly grateful to have Beast Boy there for her. He truly was a hero for saving her life. He was _her_ hero.

"Hey, what the-?"

The two lovers broke their kiss, their jaws falling open upon hearing a voice from nearby. Realising at once who it was and what it was over, they looked back with wide eyes...

...to find the other titans had arrived on the scene and were now staring at the pair of them with faces full of shock.

"So, this is where we find ya!" It was Robin who had first responded to their kiss, and he was still in shock as he continued to speak. "We find ya all the way out here!"

"And the pair of ya..." Cyborg chimed in, pausing in his bemusement. "...are cuddling?!"

"And doing the..." Starfire's green eyes had never been so full of disbelief over what she'd just seen her friends doing together. "...lip contact?"

"Sooooo..." Only Raven was able to regain composure, sending an amused smirk to the green boy who often wound her up with his antics. "Is there anything you wanna tell us, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy went rigid. He stared in shock at his friends who had just seen him sharing a kiss with the one he loved. He dropped his gaze to look down at Terra, still carrying her in his arms. The soft giggle she let out as she gazed up at him told him she was going to leave the talking to him.

"Um...yeah..." A weak chuckle escaped Beast Boy as he turned to the others again, smiling at them in all his nervousness as his cheeks turned from green to red. "I can explain that, guys..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry again if it wasn't good. Hopefully the next time I write a BBTerra story, it'll be better. Cheerio! :)**


End file.
